


Thick Love

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, aggressively safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: The prompt was "Renji's existential crisis with a bad dragon order and realizing large is too large but bleach hoes make do."Renji's attempted purchase results in a wrong order, but he and his partners make good use of it anyways.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji/Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji/Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei/Kira Izuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I take a brief respite from The Deep Well to get my personal life sorted out, take this and run with it. Fly, you fools.

Certain complaints had been made that the shinigami treat the World of the Living too much like a vacation instead of work. But, to be fair, Renji felt like they deserved a little bit of fun-- and they were not likely to find it in the Seireitei. 

When Renji first came from the Inuzuri to the Seireitei, it was supposed to be the place where all his dreams would come true. Food, shelter, access to anything Renji could have wanted. And he knew going in that it would basically cost his soul. In order to earn that life of comfort he would pay for it with thankless hard work.

But in the World of the Living, anything is possible. There was nothing more thrilling than stepping into an entirely new world that is so different from your own, and imagining that you could be anybody and do anything. 

Renji wanted to do it all. He wanted to eat the world whole. This is the place where he got to be a hedonist.

And there are a lot, a _lot_ of places in the human world for hedonists.

When Renji entered the shop, the little bell dinging over his head, the first thing that caught him is how warmly lit the inside was. The few sex shops he’d been to in the Soul Society were pretty skeevy, all darkly lit with thick curtains and narrow shelves. 

Here, the windows were covered up for privacy but the interior was as bright as daylight. The walls and counters were painted with cheerful, candy-colored pinks and blues. The front of the shop was lined with bookshelves on sexual wellness with pride flags hanging from the ceiling. 

From the entrance, he saw that the register counter was occupied by a tatted-up woman with a nose ring who was deep in conversation with an older man. She briefly greeted Renji as he walked in before going back to her conversation. 

Renji smoothed over his surprise, giving a casual wave. “Mornin’.” 

It figured; from the way Ichigo acted, you would think that humans these days were so private and secretive. But no, most of them were very… comfortable. 

They also were very creative. Renji only had to start browsing to see how fascinating modern ingenuity was, wading through an ocean of different colors and shapes. He started to weave through very modernist display shelves of vibrators of every shape and size. His eye was caught by a few very expensive and fancy-looking wands placed on elegant pedestals. 

Renji briefly picked up a long, purple object off one of the tables and ran his fingers over the soft silicone. He pressed a button that caused it to undulate suggestively, looking more like it belonged in a specimen jar in the Twelfth Division than in someone’s body. 

He couldn’t lie, though; it was awfully cute. Some people treated sex like it was this big stupid fucking deal, sucked all the joy right out of it. Renji grinned at how fun and colorful these silly toys were. 

The further back that Renji explored, however, the more intrigued he became. There was some kinky leather gear, entire shelves of lubricant and massage oils, some inflatable sex dolls that stared at Renji in a rather discomforting way. 

And then… he saw it. Proudly displayed in a glass case, laid on a dainty pillow like royalty. He was immediately taken.

Renji squinted at the text at the front of the case. 9 inches long and 3 inches thick was pretty big, even for Renji and his partners. But the smooth silicone looked pliable and inviting, done in a cheerful teal. 

He had come here for something exciting and new, Renji figured Izuru and Shuuhei would definitely get a kick out of this.

Renji turned towards the girl at the cash counter and pointed at the case. “One of those, please.”

He left the store with a discreetly packaged box under his arm. Now, getting it back to Soul Society was another situation altogether. 

Renji could leave his stuff at Ichigo’s apartment. He wasn’t sure why he kept staying at the Urahara Shoten, aside from a cocktail of nostalgia and masochism. His stuff definitely wasn’t ‘safe’ there, especially with Jinta and Ururu going through their nosy ‘I’m so grown up and I want to know what all the adults are hiding from me’ teenager phase. As a result, Renji had taken to bringing a duffle back to the human world with him to keep his belongings that he wanted to keep private. 

This was where the box went, tucked safely and snugly underneath his jeans and socks. Ready to go back to Soul Society and be presented by Renji like an exotic specimen captured on safari. 

* * *

  
  


“What’s with that look on your face?”  
  
“What look?”   
  
“The look. That big, smarmy smile you get when you’re up to something.”

Said big, smarmy smile dissipated off of Renji’s lips as he nailed Shuuhei with an intense look and a furrowing of his inked eyebrows.

“I’m never ‘up to something.’ I’m probably the most sincere and forthcoming out of anyone in this house.”

A snort of laughter crawled out of Izuru’s throat, and he quickly looked away innocently while covering his mouth. “Sorry, don’t mind me.” 

Renji sets his hands on his hips and pouted, pretending to be hurt. Truthfully, he liked coming home and being the center of attention as soon as he returned. He knew that it was hard for Shuuhei and Izuru to have him away so much, and in a way Renji also liked knowing that they pine for him. 

For Shuuhei, his pining sometimes involved acting stubborn. He was sulking on the sofa even as Renji came in, and probably had been there the entire weekend he had been away. 

Unlike Izuru, who hovered around Renji’s side and immediately tried to get some physical attention. He linked his thin arm around Renji’s bicep and leans against him, all big eyes and pleased, cat-like smirk. 

“Well, get on with it already. Tell us something interesting happened in the human world. The Gotei is painfully boring without you, as usual.” 

“That’s not fair. You’ve had Shuuhei to keep you entertained all weekend, I’m the one who’s been on my own.” 

“Aww, you missed us.” Shuuhei sank into his seat, the pink edge of his tongue sticking out over his lips. 

Izuru’s long, sharp fingers jab Renji in the ribs. “I hope you’re ready to make up for lost time.”

Renji raised his arm up, letting his duffle bag hang by the strap off of two fingers. He probably looked like a doofus, the way he couldn’t keep the proud grin off of his face, but he was ready to see some shocked reactions from his audience. “Funny you should mention that.”

The box was unburied from the duffle bag and stood on the coffee table. The thin walls of cardboard came down, and Izuru and Shuuhei threw up their eyebrows in surprise. The problem is, so did Renji.

“This is not what I ordered.”

“I’m not mad at it, though.” Izuru decided, and immediately got his hands on the shaft of the dildo to test it’s firmness. “Oh, that’s really soft.” 

“Let me see.” Shuuhei reached out to take the toy and inspect it himself. “Shit, Renji. Did you have a craving for sausage or what?” 

“Must’ve been a mix-up at the store.” Renji mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the offending toy. 

For one thing it was a bubblegum pink, not teal. Flecks of heart-shaped glitter were cast in the translucent silicone-- at least they got the material right. A big, blue bow was tied around the thickest part of the shaft before disappearing into the base. And rather than the smooth, sleek design Renji picked out, the length of this dildo was covered in raised indentations all across the surface.

More noticeably, however, was the difference in size. Renji found it was a little intimidating to be in the same room as it. 

“How big is it? Ten inches?”

“No, bigger than that.” Izuru measured the length of the dildo against the palm of his hand. “Twelve? Thirteen?” 

“Is that safe?” Shuuhei, eternal voice of reason, prompted. He preemptively rolled his eyes. “I mean, I’m sure it’s safe in theory. Otherwise they wouldn’t make it. But, like, it’s a bit bigger than anything else we’ve used.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Izuru wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the dildo and pumped his hand up the impressive length, a smirk on his lips. “If you’re scared, I’ll show you how to use it.” 

He glanced at Renji, seemingly caught the redhead staring at his hands working the large toy. Showing teeth in a narrow, taunting grin, Izuru pointed the head towards Renji’s face. 

“Renji picked it out. Maybe he should be the one to take her on her maiden voyage.”

Renji’s nose wrinkled. “Why is it a ‘her?’”

“Why not?” 

“Think of it this way,” Shuuhei suggested. “Even if you don’t use it, it will make a nice addition to the mantle. It’s a conversation starter for sure.”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t try it!”

It was intriguing, he had to admit, as Renji eyed the dildo that Izuru was for some reason _still_ jerking off. Renji had always preferred slender guys, who tended to come with smaller equipment. (Which he has very much learned not to bring up around Shuuhei. Shuuhei was pretty tall and built compared to most people. But Renji was a bigger guy who has been blessed and cursed with a bigger dick, so Shuuhei found size comparisons to be unflattering. That’s another story for another day.) 

“Well, don’t think too hard about it.” Izuru put the dildo down so he could instead use his hands to hold Renji’s. His thin fingers played with Renji’s much bigger ones. “Maybe in the meantime, you’d prefer something more realistic.”

The rest of the night kind of went off track from there. And in the end, Renji was in bed, smushed between his two boyfriends, with the Big Pink Houseguest still waiting in the living room but otherwise forgotten. 

It was a good night, and it was good to be home. But as he lay there, sleep escaping him, one thought kept returning to Renji’s mind;

 _Well. I didn’t spend 7,000 yen to not fuck myself with a giant dildo._

* * *

  
  


So here’s a funny story. 

Renji and Byakuya aren’t always the best at communicating. They don’t ignore each other, of course. But they have different values and sometimes Byakuya doesn’t listen to what Renji says, and sometimes Renji doesn’t care what Byakuya says. It just tended to go in one ear and out the other.

So, through some befuddled miscommunication, Renji thought that he was supposed to be back at work today. Byakuya thought Renji would be back the next day. Essentially what this means is that Renji got a day off of work. Hooray!

Just kidding. It was super boring.

Renji would be fine with it if Izuru and/or Shuuhei could stay home with him, but alas they had more important things to do at work than tend to Renji’s demands. So he was stuck at home with just too much time on his hands. 

Wouldn’t you know it; this is the perfect time to put a giant monster cock in his ass. 

Renji peered into the living room. It had not moved from where Izuru had put it down hours ago. Standing there, erect and defiant. Declaring its new territory. 

He took the dildo off of the coffee table, and the first time held the full weight of it in his hands. Izuru was right, it was really soft. The surface had a squishy give, but the structure was firm, like there was a stiff rod in the center to keep it upright.

Renji took to the bedroom and tossed it onto the sheets. The bed was still messy and unmade from this morning, it still smelled like sleep. 

Brain on auto-pilot as Renji went through the motions, he opened the bedside drawer, found a new bottle of lubricant, and snapped the seal off. Renji’s personality was the type to usually just go full throttle on any challenge set before him, bashing it with a persistent determination that only he has. Izuru especially likes it when Renji goes hard and fast and rough. But things like this need a lot of forethought and patience.

He was not squeamish. But the idea of tearing himself honestly made Renji a little nauseous. So a doubly good reason why he should go very, very slow. 

Renji started undressing, loosening the sash around his waist. He slid his robes off of his shoulders and let them fall onto the floor. Usually in this situation Renji would have someone home to watch him, and was strangely eerie to be alone. Kind of narcissistic as well, like Renji was just putting on a little strip-show for himself. Indulgence does fit the theme here. 

Okay. Acquire lube; check. Get naked; check. Get fucked; pending. Renji arranged himself on the bed, sinking between the pillows that smell like Izuru’s shampoo and Shuuhei’s aftershave. The sheets hold the scent of last night’s sex. Renji uncapped the bottle and pours a generous dollop of lubricant onto his fingers. 

This was always the most tedious part, but Renji doesn’t dare half-ass it. He set his feet against the sheets, knees bent into the air. With his clean hand, Renji sets one of the pillows underneath his hips, giving him some lift when he spread out his legs. His slicked-up fingers search down low for his entrance, while his other hand idly goes to play with his cock almost as an afterthought. 

He would have liked to just get to the part where he can put the toy inside him, but he made himself relax. Renji’s fingers brushed over the outside of his hole, massaging and getting comfortable. For all his impatience, Renji liked bottoming. But it just wasn’t as fun without someone else around to take control from him. 

Renji was strong. He was passionate, and stubborn, and he liked a lot of excitement and action in his life. He liked to be the center of attention, with a storm of activity always brewing around him. A lot of people would assume this meant Renji liked to be dominant in a relationship. And yeah, Renji had his moments where he enjoyed being bossy and demanding, he’d never found anything to be as heart-stopping, stomach-free-falling thrilling as relinquishing all his power to someone else. 

Renji’s thumb played over the head of his cock, stroking the soft skin whenever he felt that tingle of oversensitivity light up inside him. The tip of his middle finger pressed against his entrance, just teasing himself with the idea of pushing inside. He really wished that his boyfriends’ could be here; he would love an extra set of hands to pinch his nipples or tug on his hair. 

He thought of the last time he got fucked. The black, leather straps of a harness standing out where they clung to Izuru’s narrow hips. The way that the metal clasps would jingle when Izuru thrusted his strap-on deep inside Renji. 

Izuru knew that Renji was impatient, that he liked to go hard and fast. And so, sadistically, he always went as slow as possible. He would push the dildo in little by little, inch by agonizing inch, letting Renji feel that satisfying friction inside him for just a minute before pulling out. 

Yes, Izuru could play the game very well; he could push Renji to the edge only to pull back over and over, until every inch of Renji was tight and begging for release. He knew how to elegantly wield his power over Renji like a weapon. 

Shuuhei was better about giving Renji exactly what he wanted. Shuuhei never tried too much to draw attention to himself at work, preferring to mind his own business before bothering with anyone else. In his relationships, however, you could see a more opinionated, bossy side to him open up. And in the bedroom, Renji could see what he was really like when he took the lead. 

He wanted things a certain way, and was very vocal about it. Shuuhei would give orders to Renji; arch his back deeper, spread his legs wider, let me hear your voice. Never letting up or giving Renji a chance to catch his breath until he was an exhausted, spent mess. Shuuhei didn’t take Renji to the edge so much as throw him off of it. 

A light moan escaped Renji’s throat, his chest heaving with breath. He hadn’t realized how lost he had gotten in his thoughts until he realized he was stroking his hard dick and had his middle finger inside him up to the second knuckle. A good start. But Renji would need a lot more prep before he could think of challenging the Pink Beast. 

Renji released his dick, letting it dejectedly lean to the side in resentment at being ignored. He added more lubricant to his fingers, until the cool material was running down all the way to the beginning of his palm.. He inserted both his index and middle finger this time and began the process of stretching himself out in earnest. 

God, he really was spoiled. Renji really didn’t spend much time alone these days; gone were the years of sneaking porn into his quarters and jerking off alone in his single-sized futon. He started out with straight porn, as many people do, and it didn’t _not_ do it for him. 

Granted, he knew why. He knew why his gaze always drifted to the man, holding the woman in his strong arms and tightly gripping her breasts. Renji knew that he wished he could take the woman’s place, have all that adoration and physical attention showered on him. 

Eventually he did graduate to gay porn, and then frankly Izuru and Shuuhei kept Renji so busy now he didn’t need any kind of supplemental material. But he never forgot what it felt like in those early years, when he was figuring stuff out for the first time and exploring his body. 

It was scary at times; Renji had always been a bigger guy, he knew that if he wasn’t careful then he could really hurt someone by accident. So he liked to imagine himself being soft and submissive for a partner who showed him their appreciation. 

This felt like that, all nostalgia and anticipation for something more. Renji put a little more pressure on the fingers inside of him, rubbing the sensitive ring inside his body that felt all velvety and hot and sweet. He imagined himself like one of the guys in his porn magazines, spread out on the bed sheets, blushing and flustered with his hair flung out across the pillows, laid out like a gift for his boyfriends to come home to. 

Two fingers became three, and he was feeling more confident. Was three enough? Renji went in again with more lube just to be safe, he was so wet that he could feel the lube leaking out of his hole and sliding between his cheeks. 

Renji rolled onto his side and found the dildo lying on the sheets next to him. Alright monster cock, you get over here. 

The first thing Renji did was untie the bow-- no need for that to get in the way. After that, even more lube to spread up and down the full length of the toy. The surface glistened, the wet jelly-material catching the light bouncing off of the glitter in tiny little rays of rainbow. 

Renji angled his hips upwards and positioned the head of the toy between his legs. As he began to push it in, he could immediately feel how jarring the size was. The tip was a little cold, but mostly he was taken with how wide the head of the dildo was as it slid between his walls. There was no better word Renji could use to describe it than ‘pressure’. 

With one hand holding the toy by the base, Renji used his other to start playing with his cock again, sliding his hand up and down his shaft. Some pleasurable, familiar sensation to smooth out how awkward it was to have something of this size penetrating him. 

Renji pushed the toy in a little deeper, a jolt of pleasing friction surprising him as the raised bumps rubbed against his insides. That texture felt so good, Renji pulled out and pushed in a few times to just enjoy the way the uneven surface slid against him.

Another few inches sank into Renji. It was already more than Renji had put inside himself in a long time; longer and wider than Shuuhei or any of Izuru’s strap-ons. Surely, Renji must be close to having the whole thing in him by now, right?

Nope. Renji angled his fingers around the base of the toy. God, it felt like he was barely halfway there. 

Clearly, he needed to recalculate. The dildo still inside him, Renji rolled over onto his stomach and sat up on his knees. It felt bizarre to move around while he still had the toy sticking out of him. Ah, the indignities one must submit to before really going at it. 

Renji sat down on his heels, one hand behind him braced against the wall for balance while the other held the toy steady. Perhaps if he let gravity go some of the work, he could focus more on relaxing and taking more inside him. 

That seemed to be working. Renji sank back further and felt his ass get fuller; it felt tight, his muscles trying to squeeze down on the toy, but that only caused it to slide around more against the warmest, most sensitive part of Renji’s body. 

He probably looked fucking stupid right now, trying so hard to jam this thing inside him like his life depends on it. 

_Look how desperate you are, you little slut. You must really love cock to be trying this hard, don’t you?_

Renji’s spine arched, he felt a little gasp of breath try to escape him. Shuuhei had never said those words, but Renji knew him well enough to imagine them perfectly in his voice. “Yeah.” 

_You’re so adorable when you act like a whore._ Oh God, that’s pretty harsh even for Izuru’s voice. Renji didn’t hate it, though. He started playing with his nipples while bobbing his hips up and down on the dildo, his hard dick bouncing freely in the air. _Go on and fuck yourself for us. Show us how much you love it._

Renji made a noise that wasn’t exactly sexy; really it just sounded a little delirious. 

_You don’t even need to touch yourself, do you? You’ll get off just having your ass fucked._

The juxtaposition of praise and degradement mixed into each other until Renji was as overstimulated emotionally as he was physically. Renji’s cock was begging for attention, precum leaking down the head but Renji couldn’t take his thoughts off of getting fucked deep and _wide_. 

Surely, he thought, he must have taken all of the dildo in him by now. Every inch that sank into him, Renji thought it couldn’t get any longer or any thicker and then it _kept going_.

He couldn’t keep up. The huge size pressing inside him had gone from uncomfortable to pleasurable to uncomfortable again, and Renji was too impatient and too hard and wanted to finish too badly to put himself through it any longer. 

Finally, Renji gave in and stroked himself, rocking his hips up and down in rhythm with his thrusts, and his hands are covered in his own cum before he realizes he’s even climaxed. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, Renji just let himself collapse onto his back, his hot and sweaty skin against cool bed sheets. 

There were a few minutes where the room was filled with only the sound of Renji’s breathing. Loud little puffs of air, Renji watched his own chest heave. Eyes drawn to his own red, sore nipples to match the general tenderness he felt everywhere below the belt. 

Renji fumbled around to grasp the dildo again, and he pulled it out with a wet, sloppy noise and a grimace of discomfort. It really, _really_ ached, and Renji figured that three fingers was probably not enough. 

His hips and thighs hurt, but let’s be real; it was mostly his asshole. He didn’t seriously hurt himself, did he? 

Renji tossed the dildo aside with disdain, where it rolled onto the floor to mind its own business as if it hadn’t just been digging in Renji’s guts. He put a finger inside him, and after all that stretching it felt shocking to be emptied out. He’d never been so loose before.

Renji had never torn his ass before, so he didn’t know if he’d know if it was damaged. But he was relieved when he took his fingers out and didn’t see any blood or anything nasty, so he leaned towards just a general, post-anal soreness amped up to eleven. 

His eyes regarded the ceiling a little longer. Lube continued to dip out of his ass and onto the sheets, which was vile, but Renji was too exhausted to care. He could have fallen asleep right then, if his ass wasn’t too sore to relax. What a tangled web we have weavened. 

Eventually, Renji decided he has enough get-up-and-go in him to fumble around the futon for his soul communicator and types out a message in his most used group chat.

  
  


**Renji:**

_She has defeated me._

  
  


The responses came almost immediately. You’re supposed to be at work, guys.

  
  


**Shuuhei:**

_Who?_

**Izuru:**

_Kuchiki-san?_

  
  


Still lying on his side, Renji aimed his phone camera at the abandoned dildo and snapped a picture of it. Forsaken. Lying on its side. Still wet with a glistening coating of lube catching the light along it’s curves and ridges. The cinematography.

He sends them the picture and follows up with a caption.

  
  


**Renji:**

_Her._

**Shuuhei:**

_Icon._

  
  


Thanks, Shuuhei. Always the paradigm of sympathy, this one.

  
  


**Izuru:**

_How hurt are you?_

_Aside from your pride, of course._

**Renji:**

_I’m alive._

A long pause. Renji imagined Izuru typing out a message, erasing it, then tying out again, ad nauseum

  
  


**Izuru:**

_Will be home in 30._

* * *

  
  


Renji normally didn’t have any issue with bending over and having Izuru spread out his cheeks. In fact if he did end up in that position, he’d think he was on the right track. 

He was a little more stressed when the reason why was so that Izuru can peer inside his gaping hole for lesions or anything else he might need to go to the Fourth Division for. Hopefully it will all be fine, because Renji really did not want to explain this to a medical professional. 

Shuuhei watched from the sidelines, looking like all he was missing was a bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine. “What’s the diagnosis, nurse?” 

Izuru was unconcerned about his nose being right on top of Renji’s balls-- just another Friday night in. But he did fret, gently pressing the tip of his thumb against Renji’s entrance. 

“Ow.” Renji said dully.

Izuru stood up, nonplussed. “I think you’re going to be crazy sore for at least a week, but I also don’t think you need to go to the Fourth.” 

“Congratulations.” 

Renji straightened his back and immediately winced, groaning as his muscles violently rejected his will. “Tell my captain that I died doing what I love.”

“I will not. As tempting as that may be just for his reaction.” Izuru held out an ice pack, which Renji took and placed against his lower back. The cold sensation that leaked into his skin took some of the heat from his aches and pains with it. “But you committed a great act of hubris, and now you must pay the ultimate price. I don’t think anything is going in your butt until the swelling goes down.”

“I’m swelling?” Renji asked, trying to crane his neck around to look at his own backside like a dog chasing its tail. “Does it look weird?”

“Your hole is as red as your hair, my guy.” Shuuhei volunteered, looking at Renji’s ass with great consideration. 

“Oh no.”

Renji didn’t need to turn around to know that Izuru was trying to hide a smirk. What did he do to deserve two partners with such horrible senses of humor? Him? Renji! The person who had done nothing wrong ever in his life!

“It isn’t that bad. Nothing that some TLC couldn’t fix, I’m sure.” Izuru pressed his hand against the icepack on Renji’s back, pushing the cold ice harder against his skin. “You know that I used to be a healer, right?”

“You bring it up enough times.”

“Well, I’m qualified to give very _intensive_ care.”

Only Izuru could get a text from his man concerned that he had anal contusions, look into his intestines like a kaleidoscope, and then think ‘yeah, I’m feeling horny. I’d like to hop on that dick’. Bless him.

Renji turned around fully so that he could give Izuru a raised eyebrow, and also so that Izuru wasn’t just talking to his back. “What happened to waiting until the swelling goes down?”

“That’s just if you’re bottoming. But if you don’t feel up to it, I’m sure we can put our imaginations together and think of something else to do.” 

Shuuhei’s eyes flashed at Renji, at once both teasing and cruel. He lifted his hand to touch the back of Izuru’s neck, stroking the soft skin with his knuckles. 

“We could give you a little show. Maybe that would make you more comfortable.”

Renji wasn’t sure whether to be enthusiastic or jealous as he watched Izuru smile and lean in to give Shuuhei a deep kiss. As they started to undress, Renji sat down on the bed and winced again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Izuru:**

_ So. I tried her. _

  
  


Renji had a feeling he knew where this was going.

  
  


**Renji:**

_ How did she handle?  _

**Izuru:**

_ Unwieldy. Like a wild stallion.  _

**Shuuhei:**

_ You useless bottoms.  _

  
  


Renji smirked at his phone under his desk. His desk and office chair was in front of Byakuya’s, slightly closer to the door. Behind him, he could hear the gentle scraping of his captain’s inkbrush monotonously sliding over paper. As long as Byakuya stayed absorbed in his work, he never noticed when Renji was messing around on his communicator. 

  
  


**Renji:**

_ Did you get her all the way in? _

**Izuru:**

_ Almost. Even my pussy has its limitations, and she is a brutal beast. _

**Shuuhei:**

_ Can you guys PLEASE stop calling it ‘she?’ It’s getting to be very concerning.  _

**Izuru:**

_ Fine. I can almost fit IT all the way inside me, but since I’m not stupid I’m not gonna force myself. _

  
  


Renji’s eyebrows flew up under his bandana. The way Izuru said that made it sound as if he was talking in present tense.

  
  


**Renji:**

_ Do you still have it inside you? _

**Izuru:**

_ Maybe. _

**Shuuhei:**

_ Send pics. _

**Izuru:**

_ Okay but give me a few minutes I have to set my camera’s timer.  _

  
  


Renji hid the phone in his pocket just in case Byakuya deemed fit to look up and check on the report that was definitely not getting filled out. A thought occurred to him that sometimes the three of them had become rather complacent and take their mutual comfort for granted. 

When Renji met Izuru forty years ago, when they were both silly and immature and virgins and in the closet, Renji definitely, definitely did not anticipate one day having a tiny window in his hand that granted him access directly to Izuru’s pussy. Let alone that Izuru would even allow such a thing. 

A few tense minutes passed where nothing happened. Just the decidedly unsexy sound of Byakuya filling out paperwork and nervous sweat beading on the back of Renji’s neck. 

Then, a faint vibration. Renji dared to look at his screen, then up at the ceiling, then back down. 

He’d seen Izuru naked many times, and in every stage of sex. Yet skipping right to the most graphic part felt like cheating, a privilege that Renji shouldn’t be granted access to yet. That was what Izuru wanted, wasn't it? For it to feel like an unearned reward. Dessert before dinner. 

Or maybe Renji was putting too much meaning to it and Izuru really just wanted to send the most naughty picture he could create.

Renji forced his eyes onto the screen. The picture only showed the bottom half of Izuru’s body, but Renji had every detail of that body memorized. 

The narrow slide of his hips. The smooth valley of his belly. The jagged line of discoloration that disappears into the top of the frame where his stomach transitioned to his chest, where a terrible burn scar rested. Renji knew all of it better than he knew himself. 

In the picture that was only Izuru’s torso and legs, his thighs were unfolded like the covers of a book. Izuru was more flexible than Renji without ever trying, which would be frustrating if it wasn’t so incredibly hot. 

Renji’s eyes slid down the soft curve of Izuru’s inner thigh to the bundle of dark-blond curls. And then Renji had to look away and back again several more times before he could look directly at the swollen and pink lips stretched to their limit around a now infamous silicone toy. 

There was such a contrast between the fake, cold, plastic-y pink of the dildo and the warm, alive pink of Izuru walls gripping the rod tight. They looked like rose petals, and all Renji could think about is how soft and tender Izuru must be inside. 

Izuru must have used the camera’s flash, because Renji could see the light glaring off the slickness all over Izuru’s cunt and his thighs. How much of it was lube and how much is his own natural wetness? Renji swallowed dryly, suddenly incredibly thirsty. 

And sure enough, Izuru got a picture of the toy almost fully inside him. Renji thought back to his own personal encounter with the dildo. He imagined Izuru feeling the way he felt, that same fullness and the way his muscles gripped and tightened around the foreign object in a way that racked him with electric shivers. 

He saw Izuru’s clit, reddened and hard, and wondered if Izuru touched himself as he was putting it inside. Or if, like Renji, he was more focused on getting himself stuffed. 

Renji waited for Shuuhei to do the responding for him, to tell Izuru how gorgeous he looked or to use his hard dom tone to prompt Izuru into sending another picture. But nothing followed, just a blanket of silence between Renji and Shuuhei after Izuru’s submission. 

Since Shuuhei carried all the braincells for their household, he probably had the sense to excuse himself somewhere private. Renji could picture him cloistered up in the office bathroom, his sweaty back pressed up against the cold, tiled walls. One hand sliding into his hakama to touch himself while the other held the phone so he could keep his eyes locked on Izuru’s prone form and wish it was his dick that was deep in Izuru’s tight pussy. 

And yep. Fantastic. Renji is half-hard. C’mon man, this is a place of business. 

But he didn’t get to ruminate on the fact that both of his partners were masterbating without him. Because his phone softly buzzed again. Izuru had just sent another picture. 

It was still only Izuru’s bottom half. They didn’t get to see his cheeks stained with pink or his thin lips curved in delight at his captive audience. But this time, the camera was positioned directly between Izuru’s legs, and Renji could see the small rolls of Izuru’s belly from him propping himself up on the pillows. 

The dildo was out, the slick head resting against Izuru’s thigh. Izuru’s long, thin fingers separate his folds, index finger and middle finger in a V-shape to push apart his soft, swollen lips. And God, Renji can see how stretched out Izuru is-- he can see  _ deep inside _ Izuru, his hole wider and wetter than Renji has ever seen it before. 

Renji imagined sliding into Izuru like that, directly into that welcoming heat. He could probably sink his whole cock into him on the first thrust. 

Renji covered his mouth with his hand, he could hear his own breath roaring in his ears. He would give anything to be home right now.

Izuru’s message appeared under the picture. 

  
  


**Izuru:**

_ Who’s next? _

  
  


What a smug little minx. He was probably getting off on the attention more than he was getting off on the toy. Renji grinned a little to himself. 

“Renji, are you listening to me?”

“No.” Renji replied automatically, before some of the blood in his body redirected back into his brain. 

Renji shoved his phone under his leg and folded his hands over his desk before looking up at Byakuya and blinking innocently.

By the look on his captain’s face, it was not working. 

* * *

  
  


A full week passed without incident, or any kind of reference to sex toys at all actually. Apparently no matter how much money you spend on luxury masterbatory tools, it didn’t stop life from getting in the way. 

Renji had to go work, meet up with his friends, spend time with his partners in a non-sexual capacity as well. And make time for eating and sleeping between it all. He just didn’t have time to stick things up his butt every day. 

With what little free time they have individually, each of them have different ways of passing it. For Shuuhei, he used it to catch up on his writing. For Renji, he took naps and distracted Shuuhei terribly. 

It was not his fault. Shuuhei always started out working at the coffee table, all straight back and proper posture. Then as he got more into it, he gradually ended up spread out on the couch or the floor, paper propped up on his knee and a pen being worried between his teeth. He made the perfect cushion for Renji to crawl on top of, his cheek pressed against Shuuhei’s chest and tangling their legs together. 

Shuuhei begrudgingly adjusted his grasp on the papers around the wide shape of Renji’s shoulders, his fingers absently combing through long, crimson hair. His body was solid and warm underneath Renji’s, his heartbeat was a flutter of sparrow’s wings. 

“So,” Renji began, apropos of nothing. His thoughts are a stream of consciousness that was allowed to spiral into nonsense. He was allowed to just think whatever ridiculous stuff he wants and it’s not even illegal. “When is your special moment with the giant dildo gonna be?” 

Shuuhei didn’t even look up or stop twirling his pen in his fingers. “Pass. I’m not an absolutely huge size queen like you and Izuru. I can get my rocks off without sticking that demon up my ass.” 

“You’re not even gonna think about it?” Renji didn’t hide the sulk in his voice. He knew that Shuuhei could hear it, and that it always drove him up the wall because he thought it was immature. Bold of him to assume Renji has any maturity. 

The dry, crinkling sound of Shuuhei adjusting papers on top of Renji. “Why would I want to use a toy in the first place? If I can have sex with a person whenever I want it, I wouldn’t voluntarily decide to use an object instead.” 

“At this point I think it really has become more of a size-kink thing.” Renji kicked his feet against the floor-- obviously he didn’t want to pressure Shuuhei into doing something he wasn’t into. But with how slow Shuuhei was to let down his walls and relax, Renji knew he sometimes needed a little nudging in the right direction. “Izuru and I have both done it, it kind of feels weird to leave you out. Then we could all know what it was like, and it would be our little secret.”

“Hmm.” Shuuhei hummed in response. Not dismissively, though. He was humoring the concept.

Renji lifted himself off of Shuuhei’s chest, rolling over on his back and wriggling down until he was sitting in Shuuhei’s lap with thighs straddling either side of his waist. Leaning back, Renji forced Shuuhei to look down and meet his eye. 

“Hey, Shuuhei. Is my dick the biggest that’s ever been inside you?” 

Shuuhei’s eyes are an iron gray. One was open and clear, while the one on his scarred side was slightly cloudy. Both of them are narrowed at him in such a heavy way, but his lips are twisted. Pouting. “I’m suspicious of this line of questioning.” 

Renji couldn’t stop himself. He grinned toothily. “It is, isn’t it?” 

He was already pretty sure, because Renji knew that while Shuuhei had been in quite a few previous partners, he rarely ever let them top him. 

But Renji was special. Shuuhei rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Yes, Renji. You have a big dick. I’m very proud of you. What an accomplishment.” 

“Salty.” Renji purred. His hands were folded on his tummy, sinking against Shuuhei. “Are you at all curious what it would be like to have something even bigger? I would’ve thought you’d love rising to a challenge and proving you’re better at me than something.”

Before Shuuhei could reply, Renji pushed ahead. He tapped his toes innocently, as if to divert from the absolute pill he’s being right now. 

“Besides, I think it would be really hot. You’re so adorably determined when you bottom for me, I think if I saw you pushed to the limit the cuteness would kill me.”

The effect was immediate; Shuuhei’s sassy response dying in his throat and left hanging on his parted lips, a dark flush spreading over his entire face. Normally, Shuuhei was good at hiding his emotions without even trying. Unless you knew how to rile him up. Unless you knew how to pique his interest. 

“You always try your best to do such a good job, and you know how much Izuru loves to tease you.” Renji continued, soaking in Shuuhei’s fascination and frustration. “Those little pants and moans you do when you try to keep yourself from finishing too fast. When you get it deep inside you and hits you just right, and your toes do that little curl. It’s goddamn precious.”

Shuuhei’s voice was almost a growl. Like he was intentionally trying to prove how manly and not-cute he is. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“For you I am.”

Renji anticipated getting shoved off of Shuuhei’s lap. Lying on the cold floor, he accepted his fate. 

He wallowed there for about a minute, before Shuuhei finally said, “We can give it a try. As long as you behave.” 

Which was fair.

* * *

Apparently, Renji did behave. That, or the idea of getting showered with affection by two attentive partners managed to seed itself in Shuuhei’s mind. He played the part of the button-downed lieutenant in public, but Shuuhei’s true nature was to try anything once. 

Renji loved the way that Izuru and Shuuhei looked together. They both had those gorgeous high cheek-bones and small waists that Renji liked to grab with both hands. Izuru was all angles and long, spidery limbs that were excellent for wrapping around a larger body, hooked around the coltish, lithe muscles of Shuuhei’s back and thighs. 

Renji liked to watch them, and they liked to watch each other. He observed the way thoughts appeared to bounce between Izuru’s blue, hooded gaze to Shuuhei’s gray eyes that looked almost beetle-shell black in the soft darkness. 

Izuru’s pink lips kissed down Shuuhei’s neck, stopping at where the black, metal choker wrapped around his throat. Izuru’s tongue slid over his skin before his teeth clenched around the choker and gave it a gentle tug. Shuuhei’s breath hitched, his Adam’s apple bobbing under Izuru’s mouth. “Careful.”

“I know.” Izuru grinned smugly into Shuuhei’s neck. 

Once he got his voyeuristic fill, Renji scooted closer to Shuuhei’s back and kissed his shoulder. When he leaned down, he saw the long curtains of his hair brush against Shuuhei’s spine, causing small goosebumps to travel up his skin.

Shuuhei let Renji’s hands slide over his ribs where he’s ticklish, down to his hips. Shuuhei was lithe but strong, bursting with power that he often chose to restrain. 

“Up on your knees for me, please.” Renji asked very nicely, and Izuru wiggled backwards so that Shuuhei could comply. The narrow slant of his shoulders rose as Shuuhei moved from a sitting position to standing on his knees. Renji followed the slight curve of Shuuhei’s spine with his fingers as Shuuhei turned around to give Renji a watchful, intense look over his shoulders. 

Despite himself, Renji felt his own face grow warmer. Shuuhei was so handsome. Kind of roguish, but also regal and elegant. Like a prince. Renji could never ever say that to his face. 

Shuuhei’s knees were braced underneath him, legs spread for balance. Renji’s touch traveled even lower, and slid between Shuuhei’s ass until he touched something flat and metallic. His fingers close on the base of Shuuhei’s plug and he twisted it inside him. A small, tight involuntary noise was earned for the effort. The steel is warm from Shuuhei’s body. 

“Did you have this inside you all day?” Renji asked and twisted the plug again as he slowly pulled it out. 

“I wanted to be prepared.” Shuuhei answered, as if it was obvious. His hips flexed automatically as Renji removed the plug, one hand gripping Izuru’s shoulder for support. 

“How did it feel?” Izuru sounded excited to add. He placed his hand on top of Shuuhei’s, his hooded eyes scanned Shuuhei’s body up and down under long, blond lashes. “Did you feel it inside you while you were sitting at your desk? Did you think about how later we were going to fuck you.”

Shuuhei didn’t answer except in a low moan that traveled up his throat just to be locked behind his sealed lips. He turned away from Renji so the dark blush crawling over his face wasn’t visible, but Renji saw the sweat beading on the back of his neck. Saw the muscles in his arm contract when he tightens his grip on Izuru. 

Renji took the bottle of lubricant off the bedside table. He popped it open loudly, making sure Shuuhei heard the snap of the plastic cap. The dildo was also on the bedside table, patiently waiting it’s turn. “How do you want to do this?”

Shuuhei finally turned, and his eyes were clouded with lust. “What position did you do it in?”

“I started off on my back, then sitting up.” 

“Let’s do it that way, then.” 

“Here,” Izuru started arranging pillows for Shuuhei’s head and hips. “And tell us if you need to change positions or you start cramping or--”

“Yes, yes. I got it.” A soft puff of air escaped the pile of cushions as Shuuhei lay back on his elbows. Glancing up, his eyes shifted between Izuru and Renji. “Huh…”

“What?”

“It’s nothing,” Shuuhei’s face snapped away, but there was still that unmistakable dark pink staining his face. The way his chest rose and fell with deep breaths. His eyebrows tensed, but after a few seconds he turned his eyes back up. “I just realized it’s a little unusual for me to be lying down here and both of you two to be standing over me like this. Being the center of attention like this is a little overwhelming.”

“That’s funny, you’ve never minded being the center of attention before.” Izuru smirked and leaned against Shuuhei’s bent knee. He missed the sharp look that Renji shot at him.

“Not  _ too  _ overwhelming, right? We can try this another time if you’re not feeling it.”

“I didn’t say it felt bad.” Shuuhei admitted a little bashfully. He gave Renji a light kick to the side of his hip. “C’mon. You were gonna ‘push me to the limit,’ right? Let’s see it.” 

“Oh, of course, Your Highness.” Worries alleviated, Renji pinched the inside of Shuuhei’s supple thigh as he settled closer between his legs. He felt Izuru’s eyes on him as Renji started the process of coating his fingers with lube and getting Shuuhei prepped. 

He threw up his eyebrows in surprise when his fingers entered Shuuhei with little resistance. Shuuhei typically took longer to prepare than Renji did, but the plug had left him stretched out and easy to enter. 

(Renji still wasn’t going to make the same mistake as last time. The monster cock was apparently a four-finger deal at  _ minimum. _ )

“It’s nice that Renji is doing the work for you, hmm? We each had to do this part ourselves.” Izuru looped his arms around Renji’s neck, leaning up so that he could watch Shuuhei with his chin on Renji’s shoulder. His golden hair tickled Renji’s cheek, soft and light as feathers. 

“You say ‘had’ like there was no other choice.” Shuuhei drawled, but his eyes kept watching Renji as he moved from one finger to two. It appeared that he was also surprised by how easily the digits just slid right into him. “Anyway, if I’m getting treated then I shouldn’t have to do this part myself--”

The rest of Shuuhei’s griping was cut off in a sigh as Renji dipped his fingers in all the way up to the second knuckle. Izuru made a noise of disapproval. 

“If you keep going deep like that, he’ll cum before we even get the toy in him.” 

“Fuck you.” Was the only retort Shuuhei gave through grit teeth. He bucked his hips off of the sheets with Renji’s fingers still inside, heels digging down. “Come on, I’m ready.”

“Oh no, you’re not. Trust me.” Renji assured him, and third finger entered. 

Renji tried to be extra attentive, because Shuuhei could be so difficult to read. He was one of those types that, for some reason, thought he had to swallow down any discomfort. But Renji knew those types because that was exactly the type he was, so Shuuhei wasn’t sliding anything past his radar. 

Renji began to edge his pinky inside of Shuuhei when the obvious idea struck him. 

“Hey, Izuru. Do you wanna get your strap-on for this?”

“Huh. I hadn’t even thought of that.” Izuru admitted. “Will it fit?”

“That is the question we keep coming back to, isn’t it?” Shuuhei quipped, and went largely ignored.

“Let me see.” 

Renji kept prepping as Izuru hopped off the bed, shuffling around the various boxes and drawers in their bedroom. Shuuhei leaned back on his elbows, his fingers curled around the sheets as Renji used his free hand to hook under Shuuhei’s knee and lift his leg up. From this wide angle four of Renji’s fingers slowly pumped in and out of Shuuhei. 

As Renji was partially lifting Shuuhei off the bed, the Ninth Lieutenant seemed very aware of how vulnerable and exposed his position was, as well as how easy it was for Renji to pick him up and handle him any which way. His muscles tried to clamp down on Renji’s fingers, tightening and sending a shiver through Shuuhei’s core. For Renji, it was fascinating to feel Shuuhei’s body move around and tighten on his digits, the same way it would have tightened on his cock. 

“It feels like you’re digging around for your keys.” Shuuhei said dryly, a thin smile on his flushed face, and Renji couldn’t hold back a bark of laughter. 

Behind him, Renji heard the jingle of metal. Izuru had found the harness and was strapping himself in. “Alright, let’s see if this works.” 

It was a tight squeeze, which Renji found thematically appropriate. But Izuru did manage to fit the shaft of the dildo through the steel o-ring at the front of his harness. The metal constricted the pink, squishy silicone in a stranglehold. 

“How does it look?” With the dildo affixed, Izuru ran his hand up the length from the bottom of the shaft to the tip. And, forgetting himself, Renji stopped fucking Shuuhei with his fingers because his eyes were transfixed on the sight of the huge member attached to Izuru’s much smaller frame. Especially with the way that Izuru’s thin, skillful hands were sliding over his cock like that.

Shuuhei must have had similar thoughts, because he only made a mumbled noise that sounded like “Oh wow.” with his eyes wide as he stared at Izuru’s waist. 

The blond smiled, clearly pleased with that response. He held his hand out to Renji, who deposited the bottle of lube into it. 

Two pairs of eyes watched, transfixed, as Izuru slid lubricant up and down the entire length. A thin layer coated the entire pink surface, catching meager light in brief, blinding flashes of white. 

When he was ready, Renji obediently shuffled to the side so that Izuru could take his place between Shuuhei’s legs. His arms hooked underneath Shuuhei’s thighs easily holding him open. “Are you ready?” 

Shuuhei blinked, looking a little bewitched by the sight of Izuru playing the dominant role so well. “Uh-huh.” Then a hitch in his breath. A high and floaty tone flying out of his parted lips as Izuru pressed the head inside of him. 

Which meant Renji was once again sidelined. Oh well. Renji had waited this long for his moment, he could wait a little bit more. Besides, he was preoccupied-- Renji tilted his head and watched with a mixture of arousal and genuine amazement as Shuuhei’s entrance slowly widened to take in the increasing wish of Izuru’s strap. 

Shuuhei gasped a ragged and throaty breath. His hands went up to grip Izuru’s narrow shoulders, fingers gripped and pressed indents into pale skin. 

“How is it? Too much?”

“No,” Shuuhei shook his head. “Just-- intense. Really… really intense.”

“I’ll slow down.” Izuru gently pulled back his hips, letting Shuuhei adjust to the size before continuing. His hands were braced against the bed, letting Shuuhei’s nails dig into him so hard that they left red half-moon indents. 

Eventually they worked out a steady pace, but Shuuhei was still too tense. Renji saw it in the lines of his body, though Izuru was as patient as a saint working on him.

Renji moved towards Shuuhei, his hand on the older man’s hip, and his shoulder tapped against Izuru’s. “Let me help.” 

Izuru complied, sitting up so he could still be inside Shuuhei but leave space in between them. Shuuhei extended an arm and let Renji close in, pressing kisses down Shuuhei’s chest and stomach while Izuru continued to fill him up. 

Renji’s hand closed around Shuuhei’s cock, and his thumb gently ran over the underside of it’s head. Shuuhei released another sigh, and another inch of Izuru’s strap slipped into him. “Keep going.”

Shuuhei fully stiffened in Renji’s hand, and Renji tried his best to time the pumping of his fist to Izuru’s slow, methodical thrusts. He knew that Shuuhei must be feeling the same kind of pressure, the absolute sense of being exposed and penetrated and  _ squeezing  _ around the toy the same way that Renji had. Every breath that fell from Shuuhei’s lips was rapid, deep, and had a high whine just barely hiding under it. One of Shuuhei’s hands gripped the pillow underneath his head in a fist just for something to hold onto. His head tossed back, neck arched and straining.

Renji leaned over him, waves of red hair trailing over Shuuhei’s hips, and pressed his mouth against Shuuhei’s cock. Immediately, a handful of his hair was snatched up, Shuuhei holding it more for something to grab than to communicate any sense of urgency. 

Renji closed his mouth over the head of Shuuhei’s cock, hand wrapped around the base of his shaft. Shuuhei tried to thrust up into Renji’s mouth, tried to get more of that welcoming heat, but Renji’s other hand held him down against the bed. 

Izuru was clever, he could read the situation. Renji knew that he would pull out until just the head was still inside Shuuhei. And as Renji slowly moved down Shuuhei’s length, Izuru would slowly press deeper in again so they matched pace. 

It must have been borderline agony for Shuuhei to have two overwhelming sensations pressed upon him, but being locked from moving towards them. All he could do was wait as his partners painstaking dragged out their touches. Shuuhei pulled Renji’s hair, keening, desperately wanting to move. “C’mon, give me more! Please…”

Renji had to admire how responsive Shuuhei was, the way his head was already beading pearls of pre-cum that smeared against Renji’s tongue. He sank his head lower, taking more of Shuuhei’s dick inside. He could feel his lips and the inside of his mouth stretch to fit as much as the length inside him as he could. 

At the same time, Izuru continued to push his massive strap inside Shuuhei as far as it could comfortably go. Renji could feel it like an echo through Shuuhei’s body, from Izuru pressing his hips against Shuuhei’s ass and pushing him slightly further up on the bed with every thrust. 

And sweet Shuuhei, lost in the overstimulation of everything being pressed upon him, was no longer even trying to roll his hips with Izuru’s thrusts or towards Renji’s bobbing on top of him. It seemed like he wasn’t even capable of telling his body to move anymore, absolutely lost as he could only moan and let himself drown in pleasure. 

Just like Renji, Shuuhei rushed into his climax without any semblance of control. Renji felt the body of his beloved contract below him, Shuuhei’s spine arching off the bed and his voice filling the room. At the same time, Renji felt Shuuhei empty into his mouth, hit with the sudden surprise of cum hitting the roof of his mouth, then sliding down his throat when Renji automatically swallowed. 

Renji pulled off, replacing the warm and stiff shape inside his mouth with the release of air. He put his fingers to his swollen lips and wiped away stray liquid that threatened to dribble down his chin. 

He watched Izuru, still inside Shuuhei, lean down to give the other man a kiss. Shuuhei leaned up to it passionately, one hand grasping for the longer hairs on the nape of Izuru’s neck. In the wake of his orgasm, he glowed and kissed Izuru with all his remaining strength until the need for air won him over. 

When he finally released, Izuru leaned back up to pass the kiss to Renji. And Renji opened his lips to accept Izuru’s, and with his tongue he pushed the taste of Shuuhei’s climax from him to Izuru. They were, all three of them, full to burst with affection. 


End file.
